


Let's Investigate This

by ULinkOtaku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Everything I touch turns to waste, Angst, Dismemberment, Fluff, How the fuck did I forget that?, I fucked up the nice stuff, M/M, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, To quote a really good thing, and then everything I waste gets recycled.", they're investigating a crime scene okay? But they're cute so yeee-, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULinkOtaku/pseuds/ULinkOtaku
Summary: It was a dark night, the lights completely out in this tiny street corner,two detectives were assigned a case, they both tip-toe into the alley way quietly.A minor click clacking of their shoes could be heard at most, "hey, let me-""Shhh," the lieutenant pushed him back lightly with finger to his lips, "just follow me kid."
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Their first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Again, HankCon group chat.

It was a dark night, the lights completely out in this tiny street corner, two detectives were assigned a case,

they both tip-toe into the alley way quietly. 

A minor click clacking of their shoes could be heard at most, "hey, let me-" 

" _Shhh_ ," the lieutenant pushed him back lightly with a finger to his lips, "just follow me kid."

Connor huffed and did as told. They heard some faint squeaking from some neighborhood rodents as they toed along. Then Connor caught the glow of some thirium, he kneeled down, dragged a finger across, and swiped his analyzer over it. Hank pretended to gag into his knuckle, "an AX400 model?" Connor started to follow the faint trail, "why would one come down here?" Hank mumbled. Connor paused in front of a... trashcan? "I guess we're about to find out." 

He pulled the lid off carefully only to reveal a hidden pile of limb components. "What in the...?" Connor picked up one of the components to scan closely, "hiding a 'body'." He could see light scrapes and scratches, it looks like they were having a struggle of some sort and it ended ugly. "Why hide a body like this though? It makes no fucking sense," Connor placed the item back where it was, "they are deviants lieutenant. They aren't exactly known for being knowledge driven." Hank sighs, "Trust me kid, you are a constant reminder." 

Connor calls in a forensics team as Hank takes a look closer with a grimace. "I know they aren't as vital for you guys, but god it's fucking weird," Connor nods, "It is fairly rare to find things of this nature. The authorities have been called, they are about ten minutes away." Connor looks around the narrow place, finding a few mice staring at him, a torn up shirt, and a stray appendage. 

Sloppy clean up, they were really hurried. Why? 

"There aren't any finger prints on any of this?" Connor shook his head, "I would've notified you lieutenant," Hank scratches the back of his neck, "stop calling me that Con," he walks up to Hank to straighten his striped shirt, "it is your professional title, what else would you like me to call you," Connor pulls a bit harder on it and Hank follows the motion, "lieutenant?" Hank pushes Connor's hands off his shirt with a light pink face, "literally anything else. _Anything_ else," Connor closes his eyes with a smile and a tilt of his head, "alright , mr. Anderson!" Hank groaned, "I take it back, somehow, that's _worse_." Connor grins as he checks the entrance of the alley, "is just Anderson any better?" Hank went on his knees next to the can, he's gonna complain when he stands up, "nope," Connor finds a bit of actual blood, it's already completely dry, not relevant. 

"You keep calling me 'son' or 'kid', would me calling you father be appealing?" Hank tenses for a moment before returning to his search, "you have some really shit answers Con," Connor walks over to him and kneels beside him, "what about _daddy_?" Hank immediately sputters and braces a hand on the brick wall in front of him, "I swear to god, Connor you are trying to fucking kill me." Connor slides a bit closer to him, "Hank, if I wanted to kill you it'd have been done months ago," Hank smirks eyes in darkness with the way he's leaned over, "that," Connor raises an eyebrow, "that...? That what?" He rises back to sit upright and looks at him, "you called me Hank. It sounded nice, keep doing that," he turned around and laid back against the brick wall, arms behind his head, "you won't get any shit from me for it." Connor's cheeks turned bit of a dusty blue, "uh, sure." 

The team finally arrived with their loud sirens. So Connor stood up to greet them, Hank started trying to get up with a bit more effort. Connor offered him his hand and hoisted him up, after one cursory glance they quickly dropped their hands and split up to talk to the forensics about their discoveries.


	2. Another crime scene

Connor starts following another blue blood trail and comes across an android body scratched up and slightly dented. Hank grimaces a bit, per usual, " _christ..._ anything you can do for her?" 

Connor picks up her wrist and touches two fingers to it, he nods, "but she's very low on thirium," Hank eyebrows furrow, "what the fuck are you gonna-" Connor grabs a shard of glass off the ground and slices his hand, a fountain of blue erupts from it, "we can't wait any longer," Hank's grimaces, "Jesus fuck, Connor!" he brings his hand to her mouth, "I'll be fine lieutenant. It's not that big of a-" A hand on his shoulder pulls him back a bit, "don't do this kinda shit again, you hear me?" he looks at Hank's fiercely blue eyes, "We'll-" Hank shakes his shoulder again.

"Do you hear me?" Connor swallows hard, "Yes, lieutenant," Hank's eyes darkened just a tad more, "Hank," Connor nods, "yes, Hank," Hank lets go and backs away.

"I hope that stuff isn't too expensive," Connor goes back to feeding her the thirium, "you won't have to worry about it, I'll-" Hank groaned, "just let me do something nice for you this once," Connor looks back to his hand, "Con, please," it's much easier to look at that then Hank right now, "we'll see." Her vitals are improving rapidly by the second, the percentage going from 2 to 75 in not even a minute's time, too bad Hank is cross with him, he would've been pretty proud otherwise. His vision is darkening at the edges so he brings his hand back when it hits 89% and jostles her slightly with his other hand, "Uh, miss...?" Hank looks at him with an eyebrow raised, "why not slap her awake?" and rubs his cheek absently, "she'll already be stressed when she wakes up, wouldn't do any good if she was exasperated more, plus you were highly intoxicated, I didn't really know what to do then." Connor tried to blink the darkness away but it didn't affect it.

Hank frowns, "sorry, must've sucked ass," Connor wobbled a bit as he stood up to get a better view for analysis, "I did get to meet Sumo for the first time, so it wasn't all bad. Besides," Connor locked eyes with him again, "it was well worth it to have you with me." Hank places a hand on his stomach and starts chuckling, 

"fucking christ Connor. We were going to a _strip club,_ you don't have to say it like that." 

Connor lifts up the android's shirt to check it's abdomen components, nothing seems to be amiss, "is she not waking up on purpose?" Connor leaves that be and grabs her forearm as carefully as he can right now, "we'll see," their skin retract and the inner workings glow as they touch. He immediately sees error messages clogging her vision and another android, cornering and screaming at her, the feed cuts out, the next shot is her looking around and begging and crying for help before the feed distorts into black. Connor quickly pushes himself away after the transfer, "Connor, are you okay?" Hank pulls his arm back again, "her software is corrupted." Connor shrugs Hank off and goes over to grab her arm again with a very shaky hand, "another android got access to her memory and tried to erase it, she's trying to get the bug out of her system. I can probably help her." Hank sits down a few feet away, "okay. If anything happens, I'm here." 

Connor bumps their arms again and goes stock still, it's really fucking creepy. He leans forward to peak at him a bit more. His eyes are kinda rolled back, hope that's normal, Their arms are still glowing too, he said he could see her memory? Damn, android shit keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

It's really quiet now, unsettlingly so, and Connor doesn't look all that hot right now. Even aside from the giant cut on his hand. His hair isn't as nicely done as it was when they walked in bits of it out of place, he looks more pale that tiny bit of blue on his cheeks vanished, and he looks pretty tired too. The more Hank looks the more he wishes he hadn't. Connor is looking a lot more wounded than he implied. This has been going on for way too long to be normal, "Connor...?". He walks over to him and nudges his shoulder, he is extremely pliant, and Connor falls against him immediately. "Hey. Hey kid." He shook his shoulder again, "Connor!" And again, no response.

Oh shit. He feels out his pockets briskly, with his phone now in hand he dials the station and he details their titles and location, "bring us some backup." 

He looked down at Connor's hollow looking eyes, "Connor's down, we need it ASAP."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I think I 180ed this shift a bit too hard. ):

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we go.


End file.
